Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-6q^{7}+5q^{6}+6q^{2}) - ( -6q^{7}+5q^{6}-2q) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-6q^{7}+5q^{6}+6q^{2}) + (6q^{7}-5q^{6}+2q)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6q^{7}+5q^{6}+6q^{2} + 6q^{7}-5q^{6}+2q$ Identify like terms. $ - {6 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{5 q^6} + {6 q^2} + {6 q^7} - \color{#DF0030}{5 q^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -6 + 6 ) q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^6} + { 6 q^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 2 q} $ Add the coefficients. $6q^{2}+2q$